The present invention relates to a device for phase-shifting the rotational angle of a drive wheel relative to an output shaft, particularly a camshaft of an internal combustion engine, said device comprising a planetary gear including a sun wheel and a hollow wheel, said wheels meshing with at least one planet wheel, said device further comprising a planet wheel carrier having said at least one planet wheel arranged thereon and being connected at least to the output shaft for common rotation therewith, a drive wheel connected to the planetary gear, and an actuator engaging the planetary gear in such a manner that the hollow wheel is rotatable relative to the sun wheel.